Point of no return
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está con ella? Acaso él es...
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece ni tampoco esta historia, le pertenece a sabry9787, yo solo reviso y publico.

 **Point of no return**

 **Capítulo 1:**

A Kyoko y a Ren los habían solicitado para hacer de protagonistas en una nueva serie dirigida por el director Ogata. Y había llegado el día en que comenzaban a grabar.

-Mogami-san que bueno volver a trabajar junto a ti- Sonreía un Ren verdaderamente feliz de estar con ella.

-Lo mismo digo Tsuruga-san- Una hermosa Kyoko de 20 años, le correspondía su sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Ansiosa por empezar a grabar Kyoko-chan?- Yashiro trataba que ellos tuvieran más comunicación.

-La verdad es que sí, Yashiro-san, pero escuché que decían que aún falta que llegue un actor.

Mientras ellos seguían charlando, al estudio entraba un joven de unos 21 años, de cabellos negros como la noche, mirada traviesa de color gris, cuerpo de modelo, que buscaba a cierta jovencita para poder sorprenderla y allá a lo lejos la localizó.

-Kyoko- la llamó desde la distancia, la había visto junto a Ren y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-¿Ryuuji?- Kyoko volteó apenas escuchó esa voz, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí y salió corriendo al encuentro de ese joven- Ryuuji.

-Hola princesa- Se abrazaban mutuamente.

-Eres malo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Lo siento Kyo, era una sorpresa- Ryuuji le acariciaba la mejilla- Qué linda estás.

-Jajaja Gracias Ryu.

Esta escena era contemplada por un muy sorprendido Yashiro y un muy molesto Ren, que claramente no se quedaría ahí parado sin obtener información. Se acercó junto a Yashiro hacia esta "parejita".

-Mogami-san ¿Nos presentas?- Ren y Ryuuji se miraba con evidente recelo entre ellos.

-Claro Tsuruga-san – Kyoko se ponía al lado de Ryuuji para así presentarlo- Él es Nanase Ryuuji es…

-Soy el novio de Kyoko, mucho gusto- Dijo este extendiendo la mano. Todos allí quedaron mudos ante lo dicho por este joven.

-Ryu, pero ¿Qué dices?- Decía sonrojada y un poco molesta Kyoko.

-Jajajaja Lo siento Kyo, no lo pude resistir, mira tu cara.

-Tsuruga-san no le haga caso. Nos conocimos hace un año en el viaje a Okinawa que hice para esa película de suspenso.

-Ah cierto, fuiste a Okinawa, lo había olvidado- Recordaba que él también había viajado en ese momento.

-Kyoko-san ya estamos listos para empezar con su vestuario, por favor sígame- Decía una chica de vestuario y maquillaje.

-Sí, ahora voy- Volviéndose hacia Ryuuji y los demás dijo- Bueno, me voy.

-Claro, Pequeña, ve tranquila- Ryuuji le besaba en la mejilla- Una vez que Kyoko ya estaba lejos como para escucharlos, se volvió hacia Ren con mirada seria- Escucha Tsuruga, puede que no sea el novio de Kyoko pero lo nuestro es inquebrantable, nadie jamás podrá destruir lo que ella y yo compartimos. Y no te creas que te dejare acercarte a ella fácilmente.

-¿Eso qué significa?- Ren había dejado la máscara de simpatía de lado y ahora lo veía igual de serio.

-Es todo lo que te voy a decir. Te veo en el escenario Tsuruga- Y se fue, dejando a Ren con la mente hacha un lío.

Las grabaciones de ese día fueron todo un éxito, eran profesionales y no dejarían que sus emociones afectaran su desempeño en el trabajo.

Cuando Ren ya estaba listo para irse, fue directo a buscar a Kyoko a su camerino. Cuando estaba llegando la encontró hablando con ese tipo Nanase, por lo que se ocultó para poder escucharlos.

-Kyo te invito a cenar ¿quieres?

-Me encantaría, pero no te creas que te libraste de decirme porque no me dijiste que venías.

-Vamos, Kyo estoy cansado, quiero ir a cenar contigo y luego ver conseguir una habitación en algún hotel para quedarme esta temporada, mientras se graba la serie- Ryuuji hacia puchero de nene regañado.

-¿Aún no consigues donde quedarte?

-Bueno cariño, llegué dos horas antes de encontrarme contigo.

-Si es así ¿quieres quedarte en mi departamento conmigo?

-¿Tienes departamento, Kyoko?

-Es algo reciente, apenas me mudé hace dos días.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas, eres bienvenido.

-Me encanta la idea Kyoko, pero mi mánager ya está buscando departamentos, pero te prometo irte a visitar siempre.

-¿En serio?

-En serio pequeña. Ahora vamos a comer ¿Sí?

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando Ren salió de su escondite para interrumpirlos y llevarse a Kyoko con él, ya no había nadie. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de oír y lo que dijo Ryuuji hacía unas horas, que no escuchó cuándo se fueron.

Las semanas iban pasando y Ren notaba como esta "parejita" pasaba tiempo juntas, almorzaban juntos, salían a pasear por los alrededores durante los descansos, seguramente él había visitado su departamento como prometió. Ren se había dado cuenta que el departamento de ella era del edificio al lado del suyo y ¡qué casualidad! Ren podía ver el living de Kyoko desde su propio departamento.

-Venga hombre, levanta el ánimo- Yashiro se dio cuento de lo estaba pasando últimamente y solo quería animarlo un poco- ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la noche nos tomamos una cervezas en tu departamento?

-Sí, es una buena idea- Ren estaba de acuerdo en despejarse un poco.

Esa noche mientras nuestros amigos bebían y reían recordando los primeros momentos cuando se conocieron, notaron como Kyoko entraba a su departamento junto a Ryuuji, vieron como ella cerraba las cortinas, por lo que solo se podían ver las sombras y cómo se notaba que discutían algo.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?- Fue un comentario inconsciente que soltó Ren.

-¿Quieres saber?- Yashiro lo veía con cara maliciosa.

-¿Y cómo lo averiguarás?

-Kyoko-chan me pidió ayuda con el nuevo celular que se compró y yo le modifiqué algo para poder escuchar a través del micrófono- Poniéndose sus guantes dijo- ¿Entonces?

-Adelante.

Tal vez era el alcohol pero Ren quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí. Yashiro conectó su celular al reproductor de música de Ren para así poder escuchar más fuerte la conversación de ellos. Cuando lo logró, pudieron escuchar.

 _*-Deja salir lo que sientes Kyo._

 _-Está bien, lo diré: Te amo ¿ok? Te amo mucho. Yo que juré no volverme a enamorar, te amo, quiero ser tu novia, tu esposa, amante, madre de tus hijos. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, quiero estar junto a ti el día de mañana, los dos encanecidos escuchando la risa de nuestros nietos. Que si tú murieras, yo moriría contigo, porque no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti. ¿Feliz? Ya lo dije…*_

Ren ya no quería escuchar más nada, se levantó, apago el aparato y se encerró en su cuarto, necesitaba creer que todo había sido un sueño y que su Kyoko no dijo esas palabras, aunque sabía que fue verdad lo que escuchó.

La grabación de la serie ya había llegado a su fin y esa noche se daría una pequeña fiesta para celebrar, pero Ren no estaba de ánimos para celebrar, por lo que se fue a su departamento. Una hora después escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

-Mogami-san ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo de forma seca.

-Yo… Tsuruga-san… vine a…- Kyoko notó su tono de voz y se asustó un poco.

-Escucha Mogami-san, no estoy de humor para nada. No tengo deseos de hablar contigo ahora, así que por favor vete- Lo admitía no era la forma de tratarla, pero estaba triste.

-Pero Tsuruga-san, yo…

-Adiós Mogami-san- Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ren volvió al living y se acostó en uno de sus sillones, quedándose dormido. Horas después su celular no paraba de sonar por lo que tuvo que contestar, era Yashiro ¿qué rayos quería a las 3:00 de la mañana?

-Yashiro ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

-Lo siento Ren pero ¿Está contigo Kyoko-chan?

-No, ¿Por qué debería estar conmigo?

-Es que no contesta cuando llamamos a su puerta, ni contesta su celular. Llamé a Nanase-kun, pero él dice que debería estar contigo- Se notaba en su voz la preocupación- Ahora estamos reunidos para ir a buscarla: El presidente Lory, María-chan, Sebastian-san, Kanae-chan. Estamos esperando a Nanase-kun.

-Voy para allá- Dijo saliendo de su departamento.

-Está bien, te esperamos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de Kyoko ahí los vio a todos con cara de preocupación. Pero uno de ellos lo vio con enojo, era Ryuuji, se acercó hasta Ren y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza.

-Escúchame muy bien niño bonito. Si algo le pasa a mi hermana por tu culpa, te juro que te mataré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 _-Escúchame muy bien niño bonito. Si algo le pasa a mi hermana por tu culpa, te juro que te mataré._

-¿Tu hermana? No me trates de idiota, Mogami-san es hija única- Ren lo apartó y se arreglaba la ropa.

-Por parte de Saena-san es hija única. Por parte de nuestro padre, me tiene a mí y quisiera decir que tiene otro hermano, pero ese mocoso apenas cumplió los 18 se fue a San Francisco- Ryuuji sonreía divertido, recordando como su rebelde hermanito menor le decía que se volvería el mejor atleta que existiera en los últimos tiempos.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?- Preguntaba un Lory frustrado, como es que se le había escapado tal información.

-Hace un año, en Okinawa, yo también participaba en la película en la que salía Kyoko. Por alguna razón, nos entendimos muy bien desde un principio, por lo que nos hicimos amigos- Ryuuji se apoyaba contra la pared mirando a todos sus espectadores- Un día, la invité a cenar a la casa de verano que mi familia tenía allí. Cuando mi padre la vio se quedó helado, es idéntica a Saena-san, Preocupados con mi madre, le preguntamos que le había pasado, él no lo soporto más y nos contó la verdad. Mi madre ya sabía toda la historia, por lo que nunca le guardó rencor a Kyoko. Pero para nosotros dos sí que fue impactante, desde ese momento empezamos a conocernos mejor y a volvernos más unidos.

-Pero ella dijo que te ama- Decía un Yashiro que estaba empezando a pensar cosas raras.

-Obvio, yo también la amo, somos hermanos.

-No, la otra noche con Ren escuchamos como ella en su departamento se te confesaba, decía que se había enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que ustedes pudieron escuchar…? Agg no importa cómo, no era para mí esa confesión- Dándoles la espalda, sacó una llave de su bolsillo- Ahora entremos, tal vez encontremos algo que nos diga dónde está.

Cuando entraron al departamento, todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la lámpara de pie que estaba en el living, donde encontraron una copa al lado de una botella de champagne vacía y una pequeña torta de cumpleaños hecha a mano.

-Mierda, se tomó ella sola la botella, ¿Feliz Tsuruga?

-No entiendo de qué hablas, Nanase.

-En serio eres idiota, ni siquiera sabes en qué fecha estás.

-¿Eh?

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Por eso Kyoko fue a verte, quería ser la primera en saludarte y celebrar contigo a solas- Dijo Ryuuji señalando la botella vacía y la torta- Y decirte lo que siente por ti, que es la confesión que ustedes escucharon la otra noche.

-¿Ella me ama?- Ren no podía creérselo, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando ella había ido a confesársele.

-Sí, te ama y sabiendo ya todo tu pasado, te ama mucho más "Corn".

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Solo tuvo que unir los cabos un poco y lo supo- Le sonrió amigablemente, para después poner mala cara mientras le recorría un escalofrío- Además, por una extraña razón que no puedo terminar de explicar, tus padres la secuestraron por una semana y se la llevaron a su casa a jugar.

-Eso tiene sentido, por eso Mogami-kun me preguntó del hijo de Kuu- Comentó Lory.

-Pero por alguna razón, que tiene que ver contigo, mi hermanita desapareció. No esperes que te deje el camino libre tan fácilmente- Lo miro enojado y Ren sintió como algo lo envolvía como queriendo ahorcarlo, se notaba que era pariente de Kyoko.

Ya saliendo del edificio de departamentos, siguieron buscándola por los alrededores, lugares que solía frecuentar, caminos que hacía en su habitual rutina. Pero de un momento a otro, Ren fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche.

-Tú, mocoso playboy de pacotilla, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi princesa para que desapareciera?- Hacia su aparición un muy enojado Kuu Hizuri, junto a su bella esposa.

-Cariño, tranquilo, déjame a mí- Juliena se acercaba a Ren sonriendo como suele hacer su hijo, cuando llegó hasta él su sonrisa se borró para poner un rostro severo y preguntar de forma seca- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko, Koun?

Ren sintió que su muerte había llegado, su madre estaba tan enojada que no le importaba volverse a encontrarse con su hijo después de tantos años.

-No le hice nada, fue todo un malentendido. ¿Cómo pueden pensar así de su propio hijo?- Los miraba con cara de perrito.

-Oh, cariño esa carita dejó de funcionar a tus 8 años, cuando quisiste quedarte con ese cachorro de tigre- Explicó Juliena sonriéndole cariñosa.

-Y con lo que respecta a Kyoko, eres el único que la afectaría hasta ese punto- Decía Kuu.

En eso se empezó a escuchar sonar un celular, que resultó ser el de Ryuuji que contestó de inmediato al ver que se trababa de su hermanita.

-Kyoko. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- Todos los presentes estaban atentos a lo que Ryuuji decía, por lo que este puso el celular en altavoz y les hizo seña de que no hablaran.

 _-Ryu estoy bien-_ Se podía notar que aún había un poco del efecto del alcohol en su voz.

-¿Dónde estás, Kyo?

 _-Fui a buscar a Corn._

-¿Corn? ¿Estás en Kyoto?

 _-No, estoy en el "Bosque mágico"…..Pero él no aparece._

-¿Cómo es que llegaste al Bosque mágico?

 _-En el auto que me dejaste para emergencias._

-Bien, quédate ahí, te iré a buscar

Cortó la llamada sintiendo como un frio lo envolvía, todo estaban asustados, había manejado borracha.

-¿Qué es eso de Bosque mágico y dónde queda?- Preguntó Lory que era el que estaba un poco más sereno.

-Es un Bosque que encontramos a 40 minutos fuera de la cuidad. Lo llamó así porque le recordaba a sus días con Corn.

-Entonces tú nos llevaras allí- Y de la nada apareció la limusina del Presidente.

-¿Me está diciendo que puedo manejar esta belleza?- Ryuuji estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción. Todos los demás, excepto por Lory, lo veían como si estuviera loco _-¿Belleza, dónde? esa cosa no era normal._

-¿Te gusta?- Lory sentía que encontraba su alma gemela.

-¿Cómo no? Kyoko me mostró fotos y quedé enamorado.

-Chico ya me caes mejor, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias señor.

Después de eso todos subieron y dieron marcha hacia dónde se encontraba el Bosque mágico. Cuando llegaron encontraron el auto en el que llegó Kyoko, Sebastián se quedó en la limusina por si acaso y los demás empezaron a andar por el bosque en búsqueda para encontrar lo más rápido a Kyoko, ese lugar estaba muy oscuro al punto que daba miedo ¿Cómo podía ser llamado mágico? Pero al llegar a un pequeño río pudieron comprender mejor porque se había ganado ese nombre, cerca del agua había millones de luciérnagas iluminando el lugar y reflejándose en el río, junto con la hermosa luna llena.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Kyoko, sentada en una piedra con los pies metidos el agua, tenía la cabeza gacha, se notaba que estaba tristemente pensativa.

-Escúchame Tsuruga, te daré la última oportunidad con ella- Ryuuji lo miró serio- Ve allá y arregla lo que hiciste.

-Gracias Nanase.

Ren se iba a acercando más a ella, tratando de reprimir de correr y estrecharla en sus brazos, eso la asustaría.

-Mogami-san- llamó despacio. Kyoko levantó la mirada extrañada al escuchar su voz.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

-Tu hermano me trajo. Estaba preocupado por ti, todos lo estábamos, Kyoko- Se rehusaba a llamarla por su apellido ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

-Así es que Ryuuji te trajo y supongo no se quedó con la boca cerrada- Dijo en apenas un susurro que Ren pudo oír muy bien- ¿Por qué estás aquí Tsuruga-san? ¿Por qué estarías preocupado por alguien a quien odias?

-Kyoko escúchame- Se puso a su altura- Lo que pasó antes, perdóname, yo creí que te habías enamorado de Nanase eso fue antes de saber que son hermanos. Pero yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte- Le tomó las manos y se las acariciaba con los pulgares.

-Pero si te pusiste así por creer que salía con Ryuuji y dices no odiarme. ¿Qué es lo soy para ti?- Kyoko se hacia la inocente, ya no era tan ingenua como antes. Pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Eres la mujer que amo desde que tengo diez años, la que quiero como mi novia, esposa, madre de mis hijos, con la que quiero envejecer a su lado en esta vida y las que le sigan- Le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo Ren, Kuon, Corn- Se abrazó a su cintura y él le correspondió- Tienes mucho que contarme, quiero escuchar tu historia.

-Algún día te la contaré.

-¿Sabes? Esa confesión, tus palabras son muy parecidas a las que yo dije hace días atrás ¿Cómo es que las escuchaste o es coincidencia?

-Yashiro y sus cosas tecnológicas.

-Tiene sentido- Se rió por lo bajo, ya decía ella que el celular tenía algo raro.

-Te amo Mi Kyoko-chan

-Y yo te amo a ti Mi príncipe de las hadas, Corn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia, le pertenece a sabry9787, yo solo reviso y publico.**

 **Capítulo extra:**

Se preguntarán que fue de nuestro grupo escondido entre los arbustos y árboles; pues decidieron volver a la limusina cuando vieron cómo se abrazaban.

-Bueno, nosotros nos volvemos a nuestro hogar. Solo vinimos a asegurarnos de que Kuon haga las cosas bien- Kuu tomó a su mujer por la cintura.

-Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vean esos tortolos. Kyoko seguramente se avergonzará al ver que ahora también somos sus suegros- Dijo Juliena.

-Aunque siempre será mi princesa- Afirmaba de corazón un papá Kuu celoso.

Cuando la nueva y muy deseada parejita llegó a dónde estaban todos, Kyoko fue y los abrazó agradecida por tener a personas que la querían y preocupaban por ella. Aunque no se salvó de que Ryuuji la sermoneara diciendo que no podía desaparecer de ese modo y encima conducir cuando había estado bebiendo.

-¿Fui claro, Mogami Kyoko?- Le preguntaba Ryuuji cruzado de brazos, con mirada severa.

-Sí señor, lo siento mucho, no se repetirá- Kyoko estaba con la mirada gacha, hasta que sintió los brazos de su hermano estrechándola en su pecho.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me asuste, pequeña.

-Lo siento mucho por preocuparte, Ryu- Ambos derramaban unas pequeñas lágrimas. Eran medios hermanos sí, pero hermanos a fin de cuentas.

Todos los miraban felices, mucho más Ren. Su Kyoko ahora tenía alguien que la quería y apoyaba como toda una familia y se lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo.

-Nanase-kun necesito hablar contigo- Ren debía pedir la mano de su amada.

-Si vienes a pedirme que te entregue a mi hermanita, mi respuesta es No- Ni que se crea que se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Ryuuji, tú no decides eso- Kyoko está que no se lo creía, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie, ya tenía la suficiente edad para decidir ella solita.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, mocosa. Claro que yo decido.

-Ya tengo la edad suficiente, tonto. Puedo tomar mis decisiones solita.

Se pusieron a discutir a toda voz frente a todos los presentes, parecía como un juego de tenis. Hasta que Kyoko se cansó y sacó su arma secreta.

-Sino desistes sobre este asunto, le mostraré a la prensa la foto que te saqué hace poco cuando te emborrachaste en tu casa y te pusiste la ropa de tu madre- Punto y juego para Kyoko.

-Oye, oye, tranquila. Ok tú ganas, apruebo su relación- No podía permitir que esa foto saliera a la luz.

Luego de eso las cosas habían ido mejor. Ren solía ir a visitar a su novia casi todas las noches y también solía quedarse a dormir o ella en el departamento de él.

La prensa se volvió loca cuando dieron a conocer su relación, ese día Tokio estaba de luto tanto hombres como mujeres, ya que los solteros más codiciados habían sido cazados, pero no podían negarlo, hacían una pareja excepcional.

A Kyoko se le hacía raro que tan de repente su hermano se había instalado definitivamente en Tokio y que se llevara tan bien con el presidente, aunque no tardó en descubrir el porqué. Un día, los encontró haciendo planos para una nueva y mejorada limusina dorada, al igual que un barco con estilo pirata de un peculiar color rosa chillón. Definitivamente su hermano la sorprendía de lo mal de la cabeza que estaba.

Nuestra parejita estaba dichosa de al fin estar juntos y rogaban que sus futuros hijos no salieran con esas obsesiones raras que compartían Ryuuji y el presidente. Aunque su entorno era algo raro, no cambiarían nada.


End file.
